Ron Anderson (Comic Series)
Ron Anderson/Dotson is a character first encountered in Issue 70 of Image Comics' The Walking Dead and is a resident living in the Alexandria Safe-Zone and is the son of Pete and Jessie Anderson.Issue 75, page 6. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Not much is known about Ron's life before or when the outbreak started. It is likely that he lived in Alexandria with his parents before the outbreak occurred. Post-apocalypse Alexandria Safe-Zone Ron was a child who had a black eye when the survivors first entered the zone. It was revealed by his mother that Pete had been abusive to them. Even after his father was killed, Ron still mourned. Jessie noted that even though his father was terrible to them, Ron still loved him. It's for this reason that Rick Grimes was able to talk Douglas into giving Pete a funeral.Issue 72, page 15. Ron later confronted Carl about Rick killing his father, to which Carl was unsympathetic, leaving Ron to wonder about the morality of the actions of both fathers. Alexandria Safe-Zone Chaos Ron was seen hiding in Rick's house from Issue 81 to Issue 83 along with Rick, Jessie, Carl, Michonne, Morgan, Denise, Maggie Greene, and Sophia. Rick decided that they needed to cover themselves with zombie guts in order to disguise their sent from the zombie herd and they depart from the house into the middle of the herd's ranks undetected. Death Killed By *Zombies In Issue 83, the plan failed, and Ron and Jessie were killed by zombies. Later, Jessie also was devoured, when she wouldn't release his hand. It was possible that Ron was discovered first by the zombies because of, out of fear in walking amongst the zombies, he urinated. It was possible that the zombies were able to smell the difference and saw through Rick's plan. Relationships Pete Anderson Like most boys, Ron loved his father and saw him as a good man, despite how he repeatedly abused both him and his mother. Like most children in battered families, Ron was completely unaware that what his father was doing to him was wrong. In fact, he saw Rick as the real bad man and murderer. His death left him very confused as to why his father was seen as the bad man and Rick wasn't. Jessie Anderson Being her only child, Jessie loved and cherished her son. She always tried her best to shield him from Pete's wrath, sometimes at her own expense. She's also one of the few that understands why Ron still loved his father and requested for Pete's funeral. Her love remains even during Rick's plan to try and leave the Safe-Zone, when Ron's attacked by the zombies. She refused to leave him which causes her own demise, when she refused to let go of Carl. Carl Grimes A lot has never been fully stated with Carl and Ron, but they did seem to get along for the most part. It was obvious, after his father's death, that Ron felt animosity towards both Carl and Rick. When they are left alone during the night, Ron confronted Carl about Rick. But Carl was unsympathetic about Ron's statement about Rick killing his father. This left Ron hurt and confused as to why his father was considered bad, but Carl's wasn't. Rick Grimes Ron's relationship with Rick was strained since Rick killed his father. Appearances Volume 13: Too Far Gone Volume 14: No Way Out Volume 15: We Find Ourselves |}} Trivia *Ron is the first child in the Comic Series to be killed by walkers and not reanimate. *Ron is the first child to be shown being devoured by walkers in the Comic Series. *The Walking Dead Survivors' Guide incorrectly lists Ron as living, even though his death is acknowledged on the same page. References Anderson, Ron Anderson, Ron Anderson, Ron Anderson, Ron Category:Adoptees